


Добро пожаловать домой

by Cherry_on_top



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, Romance, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, fukkatsu no lelouch, Воскрешение Лелуша, мувиверс, пропущеная сцена, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_on_top/pseuds/Cherry_on_top
Summary: Ежедневник Лелуша не отличается разнообразием: убить врагов, спасти Наналли, трахнуть Сузаку (прим. С.С.: не перепутай)
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Сузаку/Лелуш
Kudos: 6





	Добро пожаловать домой

**Author's Note:**

> Канон: мувиверс "Воскрешение Лелуша"

Сначала Сузаку, конечно, ему врезал. Так уж у них заведено.

Кто вправлял Лелушу челюсть, он не увидел, потому что сразу отключился, а когда пришел в себя, тот уже вовсю раздавал приказы.

— Кажется, это действительно ты, — пробормотал Сузаку, забираясь в найтмер.

Наушник донес искаженный голос:

— Это действительно я, Сузаку.

Лелуш сказал это по-японски.

Они использовали японский только по особым случаям. Говорить личное. Или говорить правду.

В последние годы они редко говорили на нем.

— Надеюсь. Иначе я не знаю, как мы вырвемся.

— Как раньше. Выжми из этой рухляди все.

Лелуш сказал правду. Они вырвались из самой большой тюрьмы, где Сузаку доводилось сидеть, и закатный свет обжег его привыкшие к темноте глаза. Выиграв время на подготовку к следующей операции, они укрылись в деревне. Многие приняли эту передышку за возможность отпраздновать встречу, но Лелуш только покачал головой и двинулся к выходу из клуба, предоставив каждому заниматься чем тому угодно, и когда Сузаку окликнул его, только сказал:

— Поговорим позже.

Сославшись на головную боль, Сузаку тоже вскоре ушел. Ночь была ясная, и за крышами глиняных домиков можно было видеть, как на фоне звездного неба выделялись черные горы с неестественными изломами — найтмеры. Он узнал Ланселота. Ллойд вручил ему кейс с летным костюмом. Все-таки они сделали это.

Действие обезболивающих ослабевало. Сузаку умылся водой из колодца и прислушался. Лелуш и С.С. стояли у дверей дома напротив. Со своего места Сузаку не мог разобрать их слов, выражение их лиц было размыто полумраком, но разговаривали они недолго, а Лелуш, заметив Сузаку, подал ему знак.

Сузаку хотел думать о Наналли и не мог.

Сузаку трогал его губы. Сузаку бил его по лицу.

«Он этого не хотел».

Разве мог кто-то вмешаться в их план? Не в мою смену, всегда думал Сузаку.

Раньше думал.

Когда он поднялся вслед за Лелушем за площадку радиобашни, тот уже открыл ноутбук.

— Ты хотел поговорить? Говори быстрее.

Сузаку встал рядом, облокотившись о заграждение. Лелуш не смотрел на него. Он смотрел на экран.

— А ты уже уходишь?

— Не знаю, как долго продлится мое новое… существование. Мир С поврежден. Больше ничего не спрогнозировать.

— Вот как. — Сузаку понадобилось время, чтобы это обдумать. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. И снова был Зеро.

— Ты — Зеро.

— Нет, это… — Сузаку замолчал, подыскивая нужное слово, — просто маска.

Лелуш усмехнулся:

— Конечно, это просто маска. Но я рад, что ты заметил.

Он поставил видео на паузу.

— Ты взял его даже на свадьбу?

Сузаку взглянул через его плечо на экран.

— Я не брал! Нина принесла его… Не мог же я его прогнать… Это выглядело бы… — Он неловко рассмеялся, — включай дальше, там весело. Ривал принес…

— Сузаку. — Лелуш захлопнул ноутбук. — Ты хочешь мне еще что-нибудь сказать?

— Я рад, что ты жив, — просто ответил Сузаку.

Лелуш потер разбитую губу.

— Я понял.

Они помолчали. Звезда скатилась по небосводу и пропала. Загадать желание?.. Сузаку тихо спросил:

— Есть способ все починить? Мир С? И тебя?

— Нет, насколько мне известно. Но это просто вероятность. Могу упасть замертво в любую минуту. Могу прожить дольше. Намного дольше.

— И тогда не будешь стареть? — Сузаку улыбнулся.

— Давай встретимся здесь через десять лет и проверим.

— Ты все-таки уходишь?

— А здесь кровь. — Лелуш показал на висок Сузаку — только руку поднял, но не коснулся. — Надо перевязать тебя как следует.

Они вернулись в дом, служивший им временным пристанищем — две комнатки с голыми стенами, масляная лампа на подоконнике. На столе кто-то оставил бутылку мартини с бокалом.

— С.С., — объяснил Лелуш. — Тяжелый у нее был год.

Пока он возился с аптечкой, Сузаку присел на край узкой, жесткой кровати.

— Она должна была сказать мне.

— Думаю, она догадывалась о твоей реакции.

Сузаку поморщился от досады.

— И все же.

Он подцепил край бинта на затылке и принялся разматывать его. Потом спустил с плеч куртку, осмотрел грудь и живот, забинтованные в два слоя бинта, стискивающих его крепче всех объятий, которые он знал.

Он всегда любил это ощущение.

— Тогда получается, Лелуш. — Он не мог поднять глаз. — Если бы я не подвел тебя, я бы никогда не узнал, что ты вернулся?

— Если бы ты не подвел меня, я бы не вернулся.

Желтый свет смягчал все — потертости дощатого пола, стерильную белизну повязки, его собственные ребра, выделяющиеся под кожей. Но вот Лелуш подошел, заслонив лампу, и Сузаку упал в его тень, потянулся к нему, обхватывая обеими руками, прижимаясь лицом к его животу. Он должен был убедиться, что это все еще правда. Лелуш, сперва такой мягкий под его прикосновениями, вдруг замер на полувдохе, сжал пальцы на затылке Сузаку, скользнул по шее вниз и снова вверх, пропуская между пальцами пряди волос, обхватывая раскрытыми ладонями его голову и лицо.

— Ты собирался меня перевязать, кажется? — пробормотал Сузаку.

Лелуш поднял его голову.

— Сузаку. Я все-таки не уверен, что доживу до утра.

Его глаза казались черными на бледном лице, и когда он наклонился, эта чернота поглотила мир.

Он должен был ненавидеть Лелуша за _ее_ смерть.

Он не смог.

Тогда он выбрал ненавидеть себя за то, что ее не защитил.

«Я приказываю тебе, Сузаку Куруруги…»

Он обнял Лелуша с силой, заставившей их обоих застонать. Тише, тише, говорил Лелуш, и закрывал рот Сузаку своим.

— Помнишь, как мы делали раньше? В храме? — Он провел ладонью от плеча к животу, потом на поясницу, и там, захватив край робы, сдернул ее вниз.

Кровать опасно скрипнула, когда они завалились на нее, прижавшись друг к другу так тесно, чтобы между ними оставалось место только для руки.

«…перестань себя ненавидеть».

_Юфи, ты не помогаешь._

Он мог различить знак гиасса на шее Лелуша, он чувствовал между своих губ его припухшую нижнюю губу, своей рукой — его напряженный член, и сам, с прерывистыми вдохами, толкался в эту тонкую ладонь с длинными пальцами.

Всегда нежную для него.

Они должны были вести себя тихо, и это получилось. Лелуш осторожно высвободился, но у Сузаку уже не было сил его задержать. Его голова кружилась. Беззвучно, он повторял одно слово.

— Она простила, — сказал Лелуш.

— Откуда ты знаешь.

Вместо усмешки у него получился всхлип.

— Я видел ее.

Сузаку прикрыл глаза рукой.

Не потому, что не хотел видеть Лелуша. Он хотел видеть его больше всего на свете. Просто он отвык от того, что кто-то так долго смотрит на его лицо.

— Больше не умирай, Лелуш.

Он слышал его улыбку.

— С кем ты разговариваешь?

Не так уж важно, если он уйдет, подумал Сузаку. Он жив. Я прощен. Все счастливы.

Он привык быть один. И все же он цеплялся за голос Лелуша — он слышал его в голове десятки раз, но сейчас ему отвечали.

— Мы победим завтра, Лелуш?

— Победим.

Лелуш настоял на том, чтобы закончить начатое. Он отбросил старый бинт — крови на нем не было — и развернул новый. Сузаку послушно подставлял под его руки голову, плечи, спину.

— Я все еще хотел бы послушать твой план.

Знакомые с детства пальцы касались его так, как никто больше не касался и не коснется еще много лет. Может быть, даже десять.

— Тогда слушай, Сузаку. В полночь на четырех базах вокруг столицы…


End file.
